Georgette Gots Puppies in Her Tummy!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Georgette gets pregnant -complete-
1. Doggy Style

Georgette was home alone with Oliver, Jenny and the other humans they lived with had gone out to dinner and a movie.

Anyway it was pretty late, around 8:00pm. Jenny family probably wouldn't be back for another hour or so. But that's exactly what Georgette wanted.

The prized poodle was in her room, with someone else. No it wasn't Oliver, he was sleeping on Jenny's bed.

No it was a little dog, a chihuahua to be exact.

"Hey honey I'm back," Tito said as he walked into her room, he had used the fire escape to get in.

"Oh Tito you're back," Georgette said greeting her little boyfriend. "Y'know I still surprised you decided to come back to me,"

Tito had bailed on Georgette before, apparently the high life was to much for him, but hey. When a dog as perfect as her, everyone else just dosen't rank up.

"Ya, well Tito don't do no dress-up sweetheart," the chihuahua said remembering how she had dressed him up like a sailor before.

"I was just trying to make you a bit more like a show dog, maybe my owners would've kept you and..." Georgette said

"Hey little lady," Tito said "Now you may be living the high life, but I still bros y'know? I can't leave them then out like that, you know how tough it was for us all having to say goodbye to Oliver and all,"

"But you'd be here with me," Georgette argued besides you all come to visit every once and a while anyway

"Ya, but this just high life just isn't me. I gotta be free, be wild y'know. Explore the world and stuff," Tito said

"Well I wouldn't know anything about that," Georgette said

"But what I know is that you're still the hottest doggy I've ever seen before," Tito said

"Oh you," Georgette giggled

"So what we doin tonight?" Tito said "Going out dancingagain?" That's usually what they did on these little dates.

"Well..." Georgette said "I was thinking, since we've been doing this little secret dating for sometime now. Don't you think we should finally...hehe,"

"Whoa!" Tito said surprised "Where did that come from?"

"C'mon Tito," Georgette said "You know you've wanted to _do it_ for some time,"

"Ya but what if, y'know you get..."

Georgette laughed

"Ha ha ha, Tito, you're hilarious. That's what makes it so perfect. You're so small, and I'm so big, theirs no way you could break my viginaty and impregnate me,"

"Hey I don't some little twig down here," Tito protested "It's a power stick,"

"I didn't mean to insult Tito," Georgette said and gave Tito an "I'm sorry," kiss

That kiss prbaly would've turned Tito into a puddle like you see in those old mushy lovey duvey cartoons.

"Okay I forgive you," Tito said giving into the power Georgette's kiss. He proceeded to get into position

"You sure about this honey?" Tito asked

"Go on Tito," Georgette said "I'm open to be explored,"

And with that Tito went on to explore the inside of Georgette as they became one for this short, intamit moment.

Yet sadly Georgette had underestimated Mimi-Tito, he was a power stick. So unknown to both of them new life was growing in Georgette.

* * *

**Ut-oh**

**Georgette's gt puppies in her tummy**

**How will everyone react to this?**

**More l8ter **


	2. Finding Out

It had been a week since Georgette and Tito had had their little _sexy time. _

Anyway it was breakfast time and Oliver and Georgette were eating their breakfast.

"Mmm, this is pretty good," Oliver said as he continued to eat. Jenny had once again made him breakfast from, well basicallyy anything she could find in the kitchen.

"Ugh," Georgette gagged at the sight of whatever it was Oliver was eating "How can you eat that?"

"It yummy," Oliver protested

"It makes me want to..."

Just then Georgette threw up all over Oliver

"Ew!" Oliver said now covered in poodle barf

Jenny and Winston came in to investigate the gagging sound they had heard, only to see what Georgette had done to Oliver

"Huh Georgette!" Jenny said shocked "Why would you do such a mean..."

Georgette barfed again

"I think she's sick," Winston said "Jenny go get your parents, we need to have her see a vet,"

"And give Oliver a bath," Jenny added

* * *

Sometime later Jenny, her family, Winston, and Oliver were at the vets. Awaiting the news about Georgette.

Jenny held Oliver in her arms, both them really worried about Georgette. While it was true Oliver weren't exactly best friends, she was still family. And he worried for her just like she was her big sister or something.

A few minutes later the vet walked out

"Is Georgette okay?" Jenny asked worried

"She's perfectly fine," the vest said

"She's throwing up and you call that fine?" Jenny's dad said confused

"Yes," the vet said "Although I must say I'm quite suprised that you're decided to have her bred,"

"Bred?" Everyone in Jennys family said

"Yes, her pregancy is going smoothly by the way," the vet said

"PREGNANCY!" They all said

Jennys mom and Winston passed out, her dad was in a state of shock, Jenny was trying to figure out how this could happen, and Oliver was half excited, half shocked about it.

Georgette lay on the examining table of the vets office, looking down at her stomach. Which now held a bunch on little Titos.

* * *

A short time later Jenny and her family were all back home

"This is terrible," her father said "My prize winning poodle reduced to a dogs sex toy. Oh if I ever find the mutt that did this to her I'll..." Jenny's father had a look of pure anger on his face.

Yet just then Winston told him a very probable answer to this mystery.

"Sir do you think it was perhaps one of that Fargin bums dogs did it?"

Georgette was paralized with fear just then. Tito was doomed

* * *

**Big problamos for Tito**

**How will this work out?**

**more l8ter**


	3. Everyone Knows

A short while later Fargin was driving up to Jennys home with all his dogs.

"What did you want to see me for?" the bum asked

"Mr. Fagin is it?" Jenny father said "We believe that one of your dogs is responsible for impregnating are prized Georgette,"

"What!" Fagin said suprised

Doger, Rita, Francis, and Einstein were aslo shocked.

Tito just gulped.

"Well that's impossible," Fagin said "They've all been with me,"

"But they were the last dogs to be with her," Winston stated "That makes them all suspets,"

"Except Rita," Fagin said pointing t the irish setter "She's a girl,"

"Indeed," Winston said

"What are you gonna do if it is one of them?" Fagin asked

"Well for one thing we'll probably have that dog fixed," Jennys father said

"Wait isn't this kind of a good thing?" Fagin said

"How can this be good at all?" Jenny's mother asked

"Well I mean, now you're going to have more prize winning dogs aren't ya?" Fagin said

"He's got a point daddy," Jenny said trying to help the bum

"Prized dogs?" Jennys father said "Like any of those mutts could breed a blue winning national champion with are Georgette,"

"Aw c'mon just look at them," Fagin said showing of his male dogs. "Aren't these the faces of winners?"

Jenny's parents looked over the dogs

"Hmph," Jenny's mother said "Well maybe those two, if your lucky,"

She pointed to Einstein and Doger

"I'm not blue ribbon material?" Francis thought to himself upset

"What about Tito?" Fagin said holding up the little dog "Don't dog contest judges have a thing for little dogs like him?"

"That thing looks more like a rat," Winston said

Tito whimpered, he knew it was only a matter of time until they all found out it was him.

"Well we won't know for a few more weeks," Jenny's father said "But you'll be helping to take care of Georgette and should it be one of them, the pups.

"And caring for a prized poodle isn't easy," Jenny's mother said

"Whew, that's a relief," Fagin said "I thought you gonna send me to jail or my dogs to the pound,"

"Well you and these mutts did save Jenny from that wicked man after all," Winston said

"Yes," Jenny's father said "And fr that we won't press any charges, but you're going to need some money to help care for Georgette,"

And take a bath sir," Winston said "You reek,"

So with that Fagin, and the dogs now had a place to stay for a bit. Yet Tito was still worried about what would become of him. The thought of getting _fixed _floated in his mind

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Kicking

A week had passed now, and Georgette was already starting to bulge a little.

It seemed to disgust her as she looked into her mirrior. Her lean, beautiful, sexy body was now turning into a chubby, unattractive pregnant dog.

Georgette sighed, their was nothing she could do about it, Titos puppies were going to grow inside her whether she wanted them to or not.

Just then Tito came into her room.

"I'm so sorry senorita," Tito said

"No Tito," Georgette said "This is my fault, I should have listened. Yet who could've gussed that Mini-Tito could become such a Mega-Tito?"

Tito then looked at Georgettes tummy.

"Wow they're really growing," Tito said

""That or you just filled me up with a lot of little yous," Georgette said "Honestly I didn't think get big at all carrying such a small dogs pups.

"Maybe they're taking after you," Tito said "If you're a big doggy, and I'm a little doggy. Then we gonna have medium size pups?"

"I'm a show dog, not a vet Tito," Georgette said

Tito walked over to Georgettes now growing tummy and placed his paw on it.

"Don't worry kidos," he said to the unborn life with in her "I'm gonna be the best daddy to you all then any other puppy ha had in history,"

Just then Tito felt a mall bump from inside Georgette

"Did you feel that?" Tito asked

"They're kicking!" Georgette said happliy

Just then Oliver and the other dogs, hearing Georgettes cry of joy rushed in

"Is eveything okay?" Doger asked

"Is Georgette okay?" Oliver said

"Dude's my puppies are kicking in her," Tito said

"Really?" Rita said

Soon Oliver and the other dogs were all feeling Georgettes puppies kick.

Winston, who was talking some laundry to be washed was walking by and saw the bizzare event with ll the dogs, and Oliver.

"I need to cut down on the wrestling," the butler said

* * *

**Should I make Rita pregnant to in this?**

**More l8ter**


	5. Rita Gets Done

Later that same night night, Rita was in the living room of Jenny's home, watching TV. The program she was watching was something about dogs and breeding.

"It's not fair," Rita thought upset

Yet her upupset thoughts were interupted as Dodger came into the room

"Hey Rita, what are ya doin?" Dodger asked as he looked at the TV "That's not something you usally watch. Why the sudden change in television?"

"Why dose Georgette get to have puppies and I don't?" Rita said

"WHOA!" Dodger said shocked "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

Rita walked over to Dodger and whispered into Dodgers ear "I'm in heat,"

Dodgers eyes shot wide open in surprise. Ritas body was now in "make puppies" mode

"Rita, you want me to..." Dodger said

"Yes," Rita said as she walked around Dodger all slow and sexy like

"But what about Fagin?" Dodger asked "He dosen't have the money to support a bunch of puppies,"

"Puppies can be source of money," Rita said "We could have a family, raise them for a bit. Then have them find loving homes. People will pay a nice price for cute little puppies,"

Dodger found this a little wrong, making children just for cash. Yet that's what dose happen with dogs and their puppies. Their owners give them away to loving familes who pay big bucks for them.

Rita acted more cute and sexy like, in fact if you looked up sexy in the dictionary, you'd see her picture.

And her beautiful seducing was just to much for Dodger to take

"Do me sweety," Rita whispered to him

In the end Dodger just could say no, and a few minutes later, Jenny had two pregnant dogs in her house.

* * *

**Now Georgette and Rita are pregnant**

**More l8ter**


	6. Twice the Kicking

Another week passed, and it was like deja vu all over for everyone. The only difference it was all with Rita instead of Georgette.

"Now Rita's pregnant to?" Fargin said when he found out

Anyway this meant more work for all the humans, having two pregant dogs in the house now.

At least this now meant that Rita got to share Georgette's room. Jennys owners decided that Rita would need to have absolute comfort like Georgette had so her pregnancy would go smoothly like hers.

* * *

"Geez this home is turning into a nusery," Georgette said

"Aw c'mon," Rita said "Hey at least nw you got someone who knows what your going through. It's like we're sisters." Rita personality had really changed since she'd become pregnant, she was more nice and happy all the time.

"Ha, you won't be smiling when you're up half the night with who nows how many hungry unborn pups in you. They'll be kicking you awake in the night for food, and not just a midnight snack, a full course meal."

"I can hardly wait," Rita said as she rubbed her tummy with her paw

"You little puppies are gonna be kicking in you mama? Hehe,"

"Ugh," Georgette said

"What?" Rita said "I'm bonding with them."

"They can't even understand you yet," Georgette said "They probably don't even have ears yet even,"

"Yours might," Rita said "You're futher along after all, go on talk to yourr puppies,"

Georgette loked down at her tummy

"Hi pups," she said

Her tummy did nothing

"See, no..."

Just then she felt a little kick inside her

"Oh, they kicked me," Georgette said

Just then Rita got a look of suprise on her face, she felt a little movement inside her two

"My pups are kicking! I can feel them!" Rita said

Just then Dodger and Rita came into the room, both with bowls of doggy food

"Dinners se..."

"Dodger they're kicking!" Rita said

"Huh?" Dodger said dropping the bowl he had in his moth

"Ya come feel," Rita said

Dodger went over and felt the unborn life within Rita move around

"It feels so special dosen't it?" Tito said "Knowing your gonna be a daddy, and felling your kids in there,"

"Yes, it dose," Dodger said smiling

Just then Rita and Georgette's stomachs growled

"Guess they're hungry," Rita said

"Rita you don't even now what hunger is yet," Georgette said. Her stomach growling as loud as a grizzy bear roars.

* * *

**Some more goofy stuff in the next chap**

**Plus Georgette has her puppies**

**l8ter**


	7. Birthdays

More time passed and Georgette and Rita grew more.

By now Georgette was so huge, you'd think she had swallowed two watermelons whole

"Wow honey your huge," Tito said. It was nighttime and everyone was asleep, except Rita, Georgette and their mates. The two girl dogs were having midnight cravings

"I know," Georgette sobbed. Her mood swings kicking in

"No I didn't mean it like that," Tito said trying to calm the poodle "I like you big or small,"

"Aw," Georgette smiling happily.

Yet her smile quickly went away as she felt a sudden pain from with her. Georgette stared panting

"Tito...I think they're..."

Just then her water broke

"OH MY GOSH!" Tito cried

Georgette started braking and before long Jenny and her family came rushing in to see the sight

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny's father said "We got to get her to the vet!"

So before you could say "labor pains" Jenny's family got their prized poodle into the car and sped off to the vets.

* * *

"AH!" Georgette screamed in excruciating pain "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she said to Tito

"Geez," Tito said "Well at least things can't get any more chaotic,"

Yet Tito was proven wrong as another vet brought Rita into thee delivery room. Rita had gone into early labor.

"AH!" Rita screamed, just as Georgette was

"Okay Georgette," the vet said "Just breath...now...PUSH!"

Georgette did as told and with a few minutes her first puppy came out.

It was like a min-Georgette, except with Tito orange and brown fur.

A short time later her second up came out. A boy that looked like Tito but with Georgettes fur colors

The rest of the pups were like this. Boys like Tito but colored like Georgette and girls like Georgette but colored like Tito. All together Georgette had eight puppies.

Soon enough Rita had her puppies to. They had the same scheme like Tito and Georgettes. Boy like Dodger but colored like Rita, and Girls like Rita but colored like Dodger. Rita had six puppies.

Jenny's family soon got to see Georgettes puppies. And when they did...

"Oh my..." Jenny's mother said "They're...beautiful."

"I never woul have thought a poodle and a small dog like Tito could make such cute pups," Fargin said

The two dog couples nuzzled, happy for their new familes

* * *

A few weeks later Ritas pups were put up for adaoption, each pup found a loving home.

While Georgettes were being trained into become future prize winning canines. Tito now lived with Georgette and Oliver also

And they all lived happily ever after

**The End**


End file.
